bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mashiro Shiratsuyu
| image = | race = (Shikonjin) | birthday = July 7 | age = | gender = Male | height = 121 cm (4'0") | weight = 49 kg (110 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unemployed | position = | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Rukongai | relatives = | education = None | shikai = Kōen | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | roleplay debut = }} Mashiro Shiratsuyu (白露 真っ白, Shiratsuyu Mashiro) is a young, Soul that dwells within the outskirts of the Rukongai. He is famously known for his blindness, being referred to by many as White-Eyed Shiratsuyu (白眼の白露, Shirome no Shiratsuyu) due to the appearance of his eyes. While lacking any formal training as a Shinigami, Mashiro salvaged an Asauchi from a Shinigami who found themselves slaughtered by a Hollow, finding himself drawn to the nameless blade. What sets Mashiro apart, however, is the fragment of the former Soul King that rests within his soul; connected to this fragment are the young man's unique strengths — the abilities of a Hollow and Quincy. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Powers & Abilities Spiritual Powers & Abilities Shinigami Abilities Quincy Abilities Zanpakutō Kōen (淵炎, Abyss Flame): Mashiro's Zanpakutō history is unique, as the he bonded with was acquired from a defeated Shinigami, who was killed by a . The weapon itself is otherwise plain in appearance, with an ordinary tsuba, and brown wrappings around the hilt. The scabbard of the Zanpakutō is a similar brown, possessing a strap that Mashiro uses to wear it around his waist. Kōen's Zanpakutō spirit is one of the very few that reflects the appearance of its owner, albeit in a twisted sense. Kōen appears as a fully grown, albeit female version of Mashiro, wreathed in black flames. The most staggering difference, discounting the gender, is Kōen's eyes. She possesses bright, vibrant gold eyes; of the same colour and hue that Mashiro once possessed. Mashiro's history with Kōen is bitter; the boy was not born blind, and only lost his sight when he released Kōen's Shikai for the first time, the spirit burning away his eyesight. :*'Shikai:' Kōen is released via the command of Corrode The Truth Behind All Things (腐る真後ろ万有, kusaru ma ushiro ban'yū). When Mashiro utters Kōen's release command, the blade itself becomes engulfed in a flowing black flame, similar in appearance to the Shikai of Ryūjin Jakka, before it was acquired by Shizuka Hanazono. Despite this, it is said by Mashiro and even those he has battled that Kōen's flames emit no heat, and he is more than capable of allowing the sword to touch the driest patch of straw without igniting it. ::*''Shikai Special Ability'' Kōen is a Zanpakutō that, contrary to its appearance, does not wield true fire. It instead wields the 'concept' of fire, channeled into the conflagration that covers the entire sword. These flames cannot burn physical or spiritual matter, and initially can cause no harm to an individual at the material level. Kōen's flames instead burn away the abstract concept that makes a target who they are; when Mashiro cuts a target, they are immolated on contact, and the inferno that overwhelms their body burns away the very identity of that target. In essence, it destroys their name, functioning similarly to 's Ichimonji. The difference in ability lies not in strength, but in the functions of "fire" when compared to "ink". Kōen's flames completely destroy the identity, the name, of a target without any possibility of retrieval, severing their connection to whatever made them unique. Due to the effect of Kōen's flames, Mashiro refers to them as the Soul-Eroding Flames (霊食炎, Reiguen). :*'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication Trivia *Mashiro's faceclaim is Rimuru Tempest from .